Ginger/History
History Talking Santa meets Ginger Ginger is one of the main characters in Talking Santa meets Ginger. But in the app Ginger is acting a lot crueller the usual, but he never acts like this ever again. Tom's Love Letters Ginger has a cameo appearance in Tom's Love Letters in a picture. Tom's Messenger Ginger is a character that could be purchased in Tom's Messenger. Tom Loves Angela Ginger appears in Tom Loves Angela annoying Tom and Angela to get their attention. Talking Santa Ginger has a cameo appearance in Talking Santa. He appears in a picture. Talking Ginger Ginger is the main character in Talking Ginger. In the app, Ginger is tired and has to go to bed. I Want To Be Big I Want To Be Big is a story about Ginger. Talking Angela Ginger is mentioned by Angela in Talking Angela. Talking Friends Superstar Talking Friends Superstar is an app created for the Talking Friends Superstar toys, that Ginger appears in. Talking Friends Cartoons Talking Friends Cartoons is an app made for the Talking Friends web series, that has all episodes, some wallpapers, and some descriptions for the characters. Ginger's Birthday Ginger is the main character in Ginger's Birthday. In the app, it's Ginger's birthday, and all his friends have come to visit. My Talking Tom In My Talking Tom, a picture of Ginger appears in the mini game Happy Face. Jigty Jigsaw Puzzles A puzzle of Ginger appears in Jigty Jigsaw Puzzles. Talking Friends (web series) Ginger is a main character in the Talking Friends web series, he has a major role in most episodes. Attack of the Tech! Attack of the Tech! is the first episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben created a Giant Robot, Unfortunately, the robot does not work, so he started eating everything. Ginger then says he loves the robot to make it stop, but it then just eats him. So Ben creates an Electromagnetic pulse generator and destroys the robot with it. The robot then fell down and Ginger came out Foolf Foolf is the second episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom is in his trailer with Ginger trying to create an app so they can become famous, then Ben gets Tom to help make a combination of Football and Golf. so they create Foolf. Jet Pack Cat Jet Pack Cat is the third episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben want to become famous, so they create a Jet Pack. But then Ginger tries to put Gina on it, and accidentally the wrong button. the jet pack then flies away with Ginger on it, but then it brakes down so Ginger starts falling. Pierre then saves Ginger, but the Jet pack fell to the ground and broke. Newserator Newserator is the fourth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, The Tom and Ben News has no news stories to tell, so Ben creates The Newserator 3000 to make news stories. But the Newserator instead makes news stories to get Tom, Ben Ginger, and Pierre in trouble. But then Pierre throws a tomato at it and destroys it. Roch the Catsbah Rock the Catsbah is the fifth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Angela's car brakes down while she is on her way to a recording session. She then explains to Tom, Ben Ginger, and Pierre that she wanted to submit a song to Feline Factor. So Tom convinces Ben to build an instant recording studio to get her to stay. Shake that Tail Shake that Tail is the sixth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the Episode, Ginger is trying to defeat gravity, but it does not work. Then Angela arrives, she needs a dance video for her song. Tom agrees to help but they can't agree on what dance to do, so they have a dance battle. Ben then creates the Anti-gravitronimator dance floor 4000, so they can dance with no gravity. Multipli-Kitty Multipli-Kitty is the seventh episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Ginger wants to play with Tom, but Tom does not want to. So Tom then walks away to go eat a sandwich, but Ben asks for some, but then decides to clone it with his Uber duber duplicator. Ben then clones the sandwich and then walks away. But then Tom decides to clone himself so his clone could play with Ginger. The clone goes to play with Ginger, but then Tom decides to make more clones of himself. The clones then go crazy and start running around doing any random thing. Ben then gets them to run back into his trailer and back into his cloning machine. Super Tom Super Tom is the eighth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Ginger wants a super power, so Ben makes an invention to give him one. Ginger gets super strength and then goes to tell everyone. Ben then gives everyone super powers, but an armadillo accidentally pushes the switch and turns giant. So The Talking Friends then use their super powers to knock it away, but they accidentally knock it onto the machine. The machine then brakes, turning The Talking Friends, and the Armadillo back to normal. Angry Parrots Angry Parrots is the ninth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben are hosting The Tom and Ben News, but Pierre stops hosting it. So Tom and Ben then go to see why. They then see Pierre playing a video game called Zombie Brain Suckers. Pierre says that he has been playing the game for 48 hours. Tom, Ben, and Ginger then find out that he has become so addicted to the game that he can't tell the difference between video games, and the real world. So he thinks Tom and Ben are zombies. Tom and Ben then trick him that Gina is the princess Pierre is trying to save. Pierre then saves Gina and realises that he is not playing the video game anymore. Tom After Tom Tom After Tom is the tenth and final episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and his friends can't decide what decade was the best. Ben comes up with an idea and creates his Time bending musical dimension hopper, to figure out what decade was the best. All the Talking Friends but Ginger then sing songs about their favourite decade. But in the end, they all agree that the best time to live in is now.